


Awkward Family Dinner

by Lazy_Crow



Series: RadioDust [5]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Family Dinners, Family Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazy_Crow/pseuds/Lazy_Crow
Summary: Angel brings Alastor over for dinner with his family and they had no idea.
Relationships: Alastor & Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Henroin (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust & Molly (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: RadioDust [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543474
Comments: 10
Kudos: 384





	Awkward Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> RadioDust Discord: https://discord.gg/Qf9PVy

Angel told them about the guy he had been dating. That he was tall and charming and kind and oh so romantic. Well, he told Molly this and Arackniss and Henroin just happened to hear it. Henrion said he wanted to meet the guy that had his son's heart. He was trying to be a good father since reconnecting with his son in hell and he was decent. The least he could do to support his son being gay was to meet him to see if he was a good fit. They didn't expect much, maybe some half decent drunk or someone that was a fan of his videos. So when family dinner came and the door bell rang, when Arackniss answered the door he did not expect to be face-to-terrified-face with the Radio Demon of all people.  
"Hey bro." Angel smile at him worriedly.  
"Hey Ange, uh, come in, dinners almost ready." Arackniss said slowly and moved out of the door way to let Angel and the fucking Radio Demon in.  
Once inside and the door properly shut Henrion called for them from the kitchen.  
"Arakniss?! Who is it?!"  
"It's Angel and he brought the guy."  
"Really!?" Henrion was heading toward the door in a matter of seconds with Molly right behind him.. "Well wonderful. About time I-" the 2 spider stopped in his tracks when he saw the smiling face of the man. His mind was racing.  
Radio Demon, in my house.  
_Radio Demon_.  
**_In My Fucking House._**  
"Pops, Molly, Arackniss. This is Alastor. My boyfriend." Angel said, a very clear nervousness to his tone.  
There was silence and then a high potch squeal coming from Molly scaring her family and making Alastor raise and eyebrow. The quick click clack of heels as Molly crossed the room could be heard right before she went right up to Alastor and grabbed his face. All 4 of her hands grabbing at his face, jacket and arms while she spoke.  
"This is him!? He's so much more different then you described him to be. He's definitely tall like you said, heh! He's almost your height so that's good. He's handsome too."  
Henrion and Arackniss stared in awe at what Molly was doing and believe she might have some stupid death wish. However Alastor's smile never faded despite his personal space being invaded, it simply closed as his face was getting smushed.  
"Uh, Mol, he doesn't really like to be touched." Angel mentioned causing Molly to stop what was pretty much her nearly frisking him.  
"Oh I'm so sorry! Angel told me as much, I forgot." Molly apologized and backed up remember the 5ft rule Angel mentioned.  
"It's fine my dear. Angel told me you have a very different way of greeting people then he does." Alastor explained.  
"Oh he's told you about me?" Molly asked very happily.  
"Why of course my dear! He's told me all about his family."  
"Everyone!?"  
"Indeed."  
Henroin swallowed and Arackniss felt the sudden urge to run.  
Everyone. Angel told Alastor about everyone down here. Did that means Alastor knew about how shit they were to him when they were alive? About Henroin being a shit father that hated him because he was gay? About kicking out of the family when he was hurt? About Arakniss shooting him in the fucking face!? Alastor eyes shifted from Molly to the 2 male spiders still standing a good 15 ft away from him. Angel cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.  
"So Al, you've met Molly." Angel gestured one set of his hands towards his sister and then to Henroin and Arackniss. "That's my pop and the short one is my older brother Arackniss."  
At the mention od his name and him being short Arackniss shot Angel a dirty look that was quickly replaced when he saw the way Alastor was looking at him. Eyes narrowed and smile tight.  
"A pleasure to meet you all. I do hope we can get along but," Alastor sniffed the air. "I believe something is burning."  
"Ma's lasagna! Angel come help me!"  
"I'll come to." Arackniss tried to join it but the twins scoffed. "You can't cook to save ya life. We ain't trusting you with Ma's recipe."  
With that said the brother and sister were off to the kitchen leaving Arackniss and Henroin alone with Alastor. The man looked unhappy. They stood like that for a minute, in awkward silence. Alastor didn't look happy to be left alone with theses 2 but said nothing to voice it. Henrion was the first to speak.  
"So, it's nice to meet you Ra-err. Alastor. My boy talks fondly about you." He said somewhat nervously.  
"I would hope so, he seems to talk fondly of you both as of late."  
As of late?  
_As Of Late?_  
How long have they've been going out? A Week, A Month, A Year!? He didn't sign up for this amount of stress in one night. Looking behind Alastor Arakniss can see his shadow and it was making very threatening gestures.  
"Oh, uh. That's, uh. That's good, I guess."  
More silence. What was he supposed to say? Out of all people he expected his son to date it was an overlord of hell and one that was know to be particularly viscous with his killings.  
"Why are ya still standing here?" Angel said looking at his boyfriend and family.  
"Just talking my dear." Alastor explained.  
Angel hummed and sauntered over to the man wrapping his top set of arms around Alastor's. "Talking or scaring? Then again not that big of a difference with you."  
Alastor's smile grew at the light jab to his personality. "Come on, dinner is ready." With that being said the 4 of them walked into the kitchen where Molly had just finished setting the table.  
Alastor pulled the chair out for Angel like a gentleman and sat down like everyone else afterwards.  
"So Alasta, how long have you and Angel been dating?" Molly asked.  
"About a year and a half."  
"What!?" Molly yelled louder than necessary before looking at Angel. "Why didn't you tell me!? I'm ya sista!"  
"Well excuse me Mol, but I don't tell ya everything!"  
"Are you saying there's shit ya done that I don't know about?"  
"Oh, so much shit."  
That's how dinner went for the next hour, Molly and Angel bickering with questions being asked to Alastor. Apparently their first meeting including Angel offering to suck his dick with a rejection, some very lewd pinning from Angel, and after spending some actual time together a relationship grew from that. Throughout the whole thing Henrion saw the way Alastor looked at Angel. His eyes were lidded, his smile was closed and more soft then before and he was 90% certain that if it wasn't for his manners he'd put his elbow on the table and lay his head in his hand. After dinner was done Arackniss offered to help Molly and Angel clean up, probably to get some distance between him and Alastor so he can process this situation better, and Henrion went outside in the backyard for a smoke. Right as he was finished and flicked the bed onto the ground a figured appeared next to him making him jump. Low-and-behold it was Alastor with that same smile, but this one a little harder to read.  
"Oh, heh, hey." He greeted.  
"Hello." Alastor responded not even looking at the butch spider, just stared out into the yard.  
Henrion did the same, leaning on the banister. They stood like that for a while, just in silence, bit tense but still welcomed. The backyard wasn't much, red grass with a patch dedicated to some pink Lillies. Something Alastor was particularly eyeing from what Henroin could see.  
"Angel planted thoes." He said.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, they remind him of his ma." Pause. "Does he ever talk about her with you."  
"Not to often, but when he does it's always nice things. She must've been a good woman."  
"The best."  
Silence again, but this time less tense. It stayed like this for a while before Henroin sighed.  
"Okay, look, I know Angel told you about how bad of a parent I was." Alastor said nothing and didn't turn to face him but he was giving him a side eye so he was at least paying attention.  
"I was a shit parent, I know. I treated him poorly, didn't help him when he was hurt, threw him out for something he couldn't control," Henroin took a deep breath, he was not going to cry in front of Alastor of all demons. "My boy died somewhere scared and alone and it was my fault. I'm tryna make up for it, hell, I'm surprised he's forgiven as fast as he did." Alastor turned to fully face Henroin now. "What I'm tryna say is, thank you for being there for him. For loving him as much as you do, I saw the way you watched him during dinner, you really care and I can't thank you enough for that."  
Silence. Henrion almost thought he fucked there for a minute before Alastor answered.  
"You're at least trying, that's more than I can say for most."  
"Heh, yeah. But since you are dating my boy I'm obligated to do this so no disrespect." Henrion walked closer to Alastor and placed a firm girp on his shoulder. "If you break my boy's heart I'll break your back."  
A chuckle and a smile. "I expect nothing less."  
The backdoor to the backyard being slid open is what caught the men's attention. It was Molly with the most shit-eating-grin in her face.  
"You wanna hear embarrassing stories from when Angel was a kid?"  
"Molly!"  
"What!? Someone's gotta do it!" She turned back to them. "Anyway, one time we were running from the cops and Angel tried to jump the fence but didn't lift his knees high enough so his pants got caught. He flipped right over and fell out of them." Molly giggled. Angel was behind her looking embarrassed.  
"According to the cops it was a real knee slapper."  
Alastor laughed and that's what set the whole thing in motion. Dad joke, or more like a dad war. Pun after stupid pum was thrown between Henrion and Alastor and the siblings were just letting it be. Angel chuckled along while his brother and sister groaned at the bad puns.  
"Pops, I love ya but s t o p." Molly complained.  
"Oh come on Mol, don't you wanna hear a joke about paper?" Henrion asked.  
"No."  
"That's fine it would have been tear-rible." Alastor finished.  
That's were he drew the line. "Okay! Time to go Al."  
"Awe, already?" Henrion asked actually disappointed.  
"Yes, before you 2 stars scheming against us."  
"Oh, alright, but I better see him at the family reunion."  
"Oh certainly, I wouldn't miss it."  
Angel groaned knowing he wouldn't be getting out of this.  
"Later Alasta, later Angel. I can't wait to see you both soon." Molly hugged him goodbye.  
While Angel was doing that Arackniss came up to Alastor.  
"Hey, uh, thanks. For looking out for my bro." Arackniss gave a smile.  
"Of course."  
When goodbyes we're said the demons took their leave.  
Henrion sighed, that wasn't so bad. Maybe he had this good father thing down already.


End file.
